


Valentine's Day

by SibylVaneWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's Room, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Team Free Will, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SibylVaneWrites/pseuds/SibylVaneWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy drabble about Dean and Cas on Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embracedthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedthedark/gifts).



"Do you know the story behind Valentine's Day, Dean?"

"Yeah, sure. Some priest married Christians when it was illegal or something and this Roman dude killed him."

"Actually, that is hogwash."

"I'm sorry, did you say hogwash?"

Dean turned his astonished look to his brother, who shrugged in response, then back to the angel.

"Is that not the correct expression meaning an utter lack of truth?"

"No, no, Cas. You nailed it."

"As I was saying, Saint Valentine was actually a healer, and there was more than one who died a martyr, but the holiday as it is celebrated today was first brought about in the middle ages when cherubs where discovered by an English poet, of all people."

Dean raised his eyebrows and drew in a deep breath, as he usually did before interrupting and changing the subject.

"There was nothing extraordinary about the man, but he had the misfortune of being loved by a witch."

"Fascinating." Dean threw in, testing the waters to see if they were ready to move on.

"I think there is some lore on that actually, I saw it around here somewhere..."

Sam trailed off as he left Dean's room, scouting the shelves the Men of Letters had left him.

"So, there was a point to your story."

Dean grinned as he closed the door behind his brother and locked it just to be safe.

"It seemed unfair to Sam to ask him to leave."

"Uh huh." Dean muttered as he removed the angel's tie.

Sam ran back up the stairs, book in hand, only to see the the closer door and the murmur of someone trying unsuccessfully to be quiet on the other side. He smiled to himself and returned to the library. The old records and dusty tomes would make for a perfect date.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

He said to himself as he pulled a book into his lap and stretched his legs out on the table.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

He flipped a page with a sigh.

Dean relaxed against his pillow.

"Did I mention it was memory foam?"

"Yes, Dean. More than once, today."

Cas snuggled closer into the hunter's arms.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cas. Wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
